What Manner of Being am I now?
by UpsurperOfTruth
Summary: A man chained in a contract with a higher power, many worlds, and other things that simply make this such the interesting tale. This man is known as Lucifer and one day freedom shall come. Until then I'll simply make some changes to these people.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**-This is my first story that I have actually ever tried to post as I decided after a long time of putting it off multiple times to finally get something up to improve my writing skills. This is a simple series idea that I'm thinking of seeing where I can take it, hopefully I can refine the idea and have it go from here into something that should be quite interesting.

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, which is owned by Kishimoto, however I do own the original ideas behind this story and any OC's that may be used.

Chapter 01: An Entrance to a World and a Job

* * *

What exactly am I…..? I ask myself this many a time as I simply wait in this place filled with nothing but a never-ending ocean and this small island. Sure there's a house and food but what does it matter anymore, I've been here for so long all because of a simple wish. Many people have wishes well they should definitely take that old saying 'Be careful what you wish for' to heart. I was so happy and thought that everything would go swell and I would be able to change things, well guess what I've died over 50,000 times and have barely affected 100 different possibilities in the worlds I have been sent too. A majority of those changes did have happy endings but a few were just gruesome and I cried when I looked out the outcome, I mean how such a happy blond kid grows up to be an utter monster, I'll never know.

I've personally had to kill many of my students and after some time I simply stopped caring, you would too if you've been in this state of permanent life as I am. I'm technically immortal you see, I can die in some ways (not aging apparently) but I'll simply be sent back here to this island in the ocean and all skills and abilities I've gained are reset to their most basic of levels. One time I managed to keep them and tried to fight back against the one who cursed me to my existence and I can say that it was the worst thing I have ever done. That "thing" was responsible for quite a bit of my deaths mainly because for the first 1,000 years or so I was quite rebellious, I still am but simply much more patient. I'll kill that damn "thing" and hopefully that'll break my link so I can finally die in peace.

"Yes, I simply will be patient until then..." The man who spoke sat on the shore of an island and looked out somberly. He had short white hair that spiked at the end, crimson eyes that gave off a soft glow but were still quite dull and his skin was pale. He looked to be about 5'10 and his face was quite mature looking, overall he looked to be in his mid-twenties and his attire consisted of a simple white button up shirt and some green camouflage pants, leaving his feet bare. The man simply looked out at the ocean with his eyes seemingly just taking in the sea. He did enjoy the view at some point, and still does a bit, but it serves now more as a reminder of his entrapment in the contract he made.

"**It is time…" **A monotone voice seemed to echo around the entire space and the man let out a sigh as he got up from his position and looked up into the sky.

"Alright, where am I going this time..?" The man asked simply as he had gotten used to this process long ago.

**"Alternate Universe of Naruto, number 1172 is your destination Contractor Lucifer" **Lucifer let out a sigh as he heard the name the universe he was going to, it was where he had seen quite some deaths. When he had asked why he was sent to the alternates of the Naruto-verse so much he was told it simply fell under his jurisdiction. It sounded like a bunch of bullshit to him honestly, but there was nothing he could do but what he was told.

* * *

"Changes that warrant me going, and changes that should be made?" Lucifer asked as after so many years of doing this he learned that asking questions led to him dying a lot less.

**"Subjects known as Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are the cause of a distortion in the corresponding Multi-Verse which ends in deaths of trillions. The subject Naruto Uzumaki becomes a monster of untold proportions due to absorbing the Nine-Tails unto himself and gaining its hatred towards the world and is treated quite poorly created even more hatred, and the subject Sasuke Uchiha is stolen by Orochimaru and injected with cells of the greatest ninjas to ever live and soon suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder and eventually has his body overtaken by another personality while Naruto eventually becomes unstable and eventually the one who kept his hatred at bay dies, so he becomes equivalent to a maniac bent on destruction. Those two will cause a multitude of problems for the world and even find way to travel their multi-verse." **

"Goddamn that sounds really bad for their linked universes; I can understand why you need me to go. So what do you want me to do kill the two, help someone else to kill them, take whatever allowed them to travel their multi-verse, or something else?" Lucifer asked the voice and was surprised by how it answered.

"**I wish for you to prevent this outcome from happening by making sure these two do not become unstable, therefore you shall be set with a set of skills of your own choice that you have gained over the course of our contract." **This was something that almost never happened, he was usually just the clean up guy who got rid of the mess that had been made then getting returned here or sent to whatever the next threat was and being left alone to watch the world change around him for a few millennia until he wished to come back to the island or was needed once more, whichever came first. However sometimes opportunities like this would occur in which he could prevent lives from being lost senselessly by changing events.

**"You may pick two skill-sets you have gained and then you shall be transported to the world and put into a role that will best help you with your task." **A large book appeared in front of him and he opened it and quickly searched for a certain page.

"Give me these two then." Lucifer said picking a tarot card with the symbol of the fool and forehead protector with the symbol of a swirling leaf. They floated out of the book and floated into him and wrapped around his leg neck respectively. **"The Power of Persona is reduced to base and Shinobi Skills are reduced to Elite Jounin level, are these acceptable?" **Of course the fucking "thing" wouldn't allow him to go with full power, I mean if he was to go full out he'd pretty much be unstoppable but that's another thing entirely. "Yeah that's acceptable I guess, just send me on my way now would you kindly?" His answer was a blinding light covering his form and soon a familiar darkness over took his form as he disappeared from the island. It was time for his job as a Contractor of that damn "thing" to be done; well at least time he wouldn't have to kill senselessly and could chose the people who had to die.

* * *

"Ugh that's still kind of unpleasant even after these years…" His eyes opened and immediately a rush of information came upon him about the role he was put into. It seemed he was the Sensei of Team 7 and Kakashi had decided to just stay in the ANBU, he'd probably come out to tutor Sasuke in the Sharingan and maybe apprentice him oh well what else.

It seemed that Naruto has been apparently ignored by almost everyone, no beatings though so it doesn't seem like this is one of those overall stupid worlds. Besides those things he was apparently, to this world, a 26 year old Shinobi who had helped in the Third War by giving Minato the time to create the Flying Raijin and was renowned as one of the greatest Taijutsu specialists. Sighing to himself he looked at his surroundings and noticed he was at their training ground, he was wearing what he usually wore along with a few pouches attached to his pants and a holster which held some scrolls along with two wristbands that were inscribed with seals.

Looking through his memories he found out why he was here, it seemed his new team was going to be given the official Genin test and he had decided to come earlier and wait for them, actually from what his senses told him they were about to be here. They were going to here right about now, as if on cue a group of 3 appeared in the clearing of training ground 7. They were Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki respectively and they were the group that made up Team 7.

"Huh, I wonder where Sensei is. He better not be late." Sakura spoke aloud as she looked around scoping the area out, she wasn't really the best Shinobi but from past experience he could tell she most definitely had the potential.

"Hnn…" It seems Sasuke was being his stereotypical self and simply was going to wait even if it tried his patience.

"Hmm maybe our Sensei is simply hiding from us…?" And that would be the Naruto of this universe; his monotone voice was something he wasn't used to. It seems that he was using a mask to hide the hatred he held for the world around him, and if his eyes were still as good as they were there was a seal on his neck also.

He waited for about 15 minutes, after his pre-assessment of his new team and watching as they simply waited around for him not even bothering to look around for him, to jump down from the area he had awoken from. "Sorry for being a bit late kiddos I was busy helping an old lady with her cart." He said scratching his head sheepishly, it was a convincing enough lie as it fit his personality and it seemed that the group believed him if the nods of approval he got were any sign.

Gaining a somewhat serious tone he pulled out two bells from one of his pockets, from what his memories told him he had decided to do this exam after talking with Kakashi last night, it was kind of unoriginal but realistically he did this just about every time he ended up in a universe like this one.

"Alright kiddo's your objective for this test is to get these two bells from me by noon." He said simply as he set a timer down a log and began to set it for approximately 3 hours, since he had gotten hear earlier than what Kakashi would have and had changed the schedule up a bit they would end up getting a bit more time than usual.

"But Sensei, there is only two bells doesn't that mean tha-" "Yes one of you will not pass this test and that person will be failed and sent back to the academy for more training." He couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he knew for a fact that they would most definitely pass, they almost always did unless things had changed drastically before this point.

* * *

"Now come at me with the intent to kill, or you shall not even manage to touch the bells. Any questions? No? Okay then begin!" As he finished the three would be Genins jumped away and hid in their own spots around the clearing. '_Hmm they're all doing quite well to hide their presence.' _"Sensei, I shall not hide like the others I am coming at you **now!**" Ah so this Naruto was still quite brash but it seemed more due to the overwhelming hatred he had to control, oh well he thought as he slightly shifted his body to dodge the swipe that came his way.

"Hmm would you like to try again?" He spoke mockingly as Naruto simply growled and rushed towards him again and began to launch swipes of what appeared to be his sharpened nails. '_I wonder if that's a side-effect of his current state..?' _He thought as he dodged around the swipes with ease.

You would think that even with such hatred and anger influencing he would realize that decent taijutsu wouldn't allow him to win Lucifer thought to himself as he moved around the attacks. While the boy was quite decent with taijutsu it mainly because of the unpredictability factor he had going and since he didn't have the shadow clones like most other versions even that was limited. A swipe that had gotten dangerously close to the bells had broke him from his reverie and made him turn his attention back to the student in front of him. Deciding to finally do something he parried a swipe of the nails that Naruto had sent towards him and grabbed his arm and quickly used the momentum behind it to toss him away.

"Alright Lesson 1 Taijutsu is done for now I've seen enough to get a feel for ya, so I would like to say sorry but I'm not because this is kind of dragging on now." Lucifer spoke as a glow sprung around him as if they were flames.

* * *

'_What is up with his chakra?' _and _'I wonder what Sensei is doing, it looks dangerous?'_ were the respective thoughts of the other would be members of Team 7 as they looked at the sight before them. As the glow grew more intense suddenly it exploded in a flash of light which momentarily blinded them. Opening their eyes after a few moments had passed revealed that Naruto was on the ground with several rips and tears in his outfit, which could barely at this point be called a jumpsuit, and was most definitely in lots of pain and was struggling to get up.

"Oh so you're still awake, I mean I did use the Flash Murder and most don't get up for quite some time after that. Hihihihi it just seems you'll be fun to train." Lucifer spoke as he bent down to Naruto's form and giggled a little to himself. Naruto shuddered in pain and in fright from his Sensei, his senses were telling him something was going to be really bad for him and he just didn't know why.

Getting up from his crouch Lucifer spoke aloud as his voice gained a slight something that could be called madness or insanity. "Now, would the other little leaves like to come out and play?" Silence was his answer and so he decided to pull what he liked to call "a Kakashi". Creating a Shadow Clone and simultaneously using the Body Flicker he appeared right where Sakura was and crouched beside her with his presence concealed.

"It seems like Sensei is going to wait for us, maybe I can sneak up on him an get a bell for me and Sasuke-kun!" She whispered aloud to herself not knowing that it was already too late. "Seems that way." Lucifer said simply with a grin stretching across his face as Sakura turned her head around in terror slowly, it was at this moment that he realized how great it was to be a Shinobi at times. "Lesson 2 Genjutsu..." And soon the world around Sakura faded away as she was caught in a simple fear genjutsu, in which she soon fainted letting out a shriek of terror.

Walking back into the clearing he fist bumped his clone as it dissipated into smoke and simply stood still. "If you would like to take your shot at me now would be a good time, as you know the show must continue!" He spoke in a loud commentator like tone which projected his voice all across the clearing. While he normally wouldn't act like this, well that's a lie he does act like this from time to ti- His reverie was broken as shurikens flew through the air towards him. In a show of excellent skills he simply twirled about in a seemingly random motion but came out unscathed as they shurikens connected with the ground.

* * *

A giant fireball was the next thing that came towards him from exactly where the kunais had landed actually, him Sasuke was quite clever it seems he was even more clever in this universe than some others actually. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that however as that fireball could do a bit of damage if he let it hit him, so he would have to stop that now. "Agi." A fireball of roughly the same size connected with Sasuke's and cancelled each other out leaving only small embers here and there proof of the two techniques. Turning around he came face to face with Sasuke who had a smirk on his face which would make him seem confidant if his legs weren't slightly trembling and there wasn't a bead of sweat on his face.

"So is that all you have if so I'll end this now with lesson 3: Ninjutsu." Lucifer drawled in boredom as he hadn't really expected too much out of the team as they were more late bloomers besides Sasuke, who was a genius in his own right.

Sasuke responded to this comment by launching a jutsu that he shouldn't have been able to do.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu!" So it seemed that this Sasuke was a bit more advanced than others he had run into, oh well it just seems he would be able to use a new technique. As the multiple fireballs rushed towards him he pulled out a single kunai that seemed to vibrate as chakra covered it, "Straight Parallels." He muttered as he slashed multiple times and the balls of fire seemed to disperse as if something was hitting them.

Spinning the kunai around his finger he spoke up. "So are you done now, well regardless time is now up." As if right on cue the timer that he had set earlier had went off signaling the end of the test. "Oh well as you know since none of you managed to get a bell you know what that means~" Lucifer trailed off as two of his clones dropped off the unconscious forms of his other students in front of the exhausted Sasuke. "You all fail...but there's a catch."

-Years Later-

The world was burning all around him yet he couldn't find it within himself to care too much at this point, nothing mattered much more. While he had managed to fix some things in this world everything just seemed to go to hell after a certain point. "I guess even my best effort wasn't enough huh?" Lucifer joked around bitterly as dark clouds gathered above head. Sasuke and Naruto had ended up killing each other and the Juubi had absorbed their essence to fuel its transformation to its final form. That fucking "thing" had gave him full power to late, and this world had to suffer for it. It didn't really matter though, this world would just be reset by that "thing" and he would have to try once more.

"What are you, you fucking "thing", no...you damn machine how do you even still exist!" There was nothing but the flickering of fire all around him."Why...?" Was the question that was unanswered and would continue to be so as finally the rain began to fall across the sundered earth where a broken man sat alone hoping for a better future.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Sorry for getting this out just a bit later than what I had intended, but my mind just wasn't working yesterday so I didn't, manage to finish enough to really consider putting it up to be read by others. Hopefully this chapter is alright as these first few chapters are really just to introduce the other things that will be happening and any changes that are evident in this world.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dreary crimson eyes open up and gaze upon the world around them as they stare up into the clouds. '_I'm here again…' _Lucifer thought to himself as he lied on the shore of the island that he had came to associate with his contract. _'Goddamn it why? I thought I had taken the necessary actions, fuck!'_ He punched the sand in anger at the thought of his failure. All he had managed to do was prolong the inevitable in the sense that instead of the original positions they were switched somewhat and Naruto had become evil. Why hadn't he seen the signs, why hadn't he tried harder damn it?

"**Contractor Lucifer you have failed your mission but also have completed it." **A bodiless voice echoed throughout the space that Lucifer was in. What did the voice mean by he also completed it…?

"What do you mean I also completed it?" Lucifer voiced his thoughts aloud, this hadn't happened before surprisingly. He usually failed and had to either redo it or another contractor was sent, and the other option was he completed the mission.

"**Exactly what I said, while you did not save the two I wished you did however alter their fate enough so that they couldn't destroy their multi-verse." **The voice spoke to him in its standard monotone, but it did make him feel slightly better about what had happened, it told him that at least it wasn't a total failure.

"So…what will you have me do now?" Lucifer spoke coolly as he pushed himself into a sitting position on the sand, the "thing" didn't care if he wished to grieve or not after a mission he failed because failure meant he was going to be sent immediately on another. It was a heartless machine incapable of any emotion at least that was the vibe he got from it all this time.

"**You shall be sent to a different universe in that multi-verse, number 142 to be exact. Changes in this world are as such; subject known as Naruto Uzumaki is genetically altered to be somewhat vampiric in nature, beings that should not exist in this world are in existence, the Elemental Nations are hidden behind a great Ninjutsu that cannot be broken by normal means, the world is tied into the void, subject known as Kyuubi is of the gender female and able to use more powers tied to Kitsune but is still a chakra construct, and other minor changes exist. " **The voice droned out as I began to think about some of the things it said.

"Damn this means that, that world is a Class-5 danger. Does this mean I'm going to be getting more of my powers available to me, otherwise I won't be able to cut it against any of the major threats that exist?" He had been to a Class-5 world before and it wasn't pleasant at all, those are the worlds which are more tied to the Void which allows them to either bring forth Eldritch Abominations, mythological beings, gods, or sometimes allows said world to become a part of another entirely.

It was quite scary to fight some of the monsters he had fought, heck an Eldritch Dragon took the "thing" he worked under giving him access to more than 60% of all the powers he had gained. Then again fighting the higher leveled Tailed-Beast like Kurama and Gyuuki was much scarier, at least with the Eldritch Dragon he could reasonably kill it eventually with them even if he did kill them they just would end up reforming eventually and be pissed.

At least that was how that one world was; it was hard to guess what you would end up facing to be honest. "**You shall be granted access to one upper-tier set that relates to the Naruto AU Multi-Verse, that is all." **

The stupid voice always knew how to exactly put a damper on any of his chances to truly help others. _'Alright then my choices are limited but I believe "that" set should be enough to put me on par with most S-Ranked Shinobi.' _He thought to himself as he decided what his choice would be on the matter of what skill-set he would be picking.

"Alright then give me this one then." He said as a forehead protector with a metal plate attached to it engraved with the kanji for Crow and a black cloak along with a black half-face mask appeared.

"**The set entitled as "Dark Assassin" is the one that you wish to choose." **The bodiless "thing's" voice echoed all around somewhat ominously, but that couldn't be possible it didn't have emotions he thought to himself.

"Yes." He was assured of his choice as this particular set had allowed him to fight the likes of any of the 3 Sannin, and even some of the Kages when going full out, power-wise at least. Overall it was the skill-set that offered the most variety which made him so dangerous. So this would be his best bet to complete whatever mission would be assigned to him, as a matter of fact he should probably ask what the damned "thing" wishes for him to do.

As if reading his mind the "thing" spoke but it was changed, and not for the better as it had changed to the one thing he hated more than it.

"**Okay then let's get this show on the road buddy, let me tell you your mission first though wouldn't want you dying to easily now, would we?" **The cold mocking voice could only belong to one person and it was the person who had forced him into this fucking contract to begin with.

"Where are you Heart! I'll fucking kill you!" The bastard's response was only cruel laughter that served to make Lucifer even angrier.

"**Oh where's the fun in telling ya Luci pal, maybe you'll figure it out one day until then you got a mission to do." **The voice mocked as it faked a cough before speaking in a fake serious tone. **"Your job is to make sure that Naruto Uzumaki makes it through what is known as the "Zero Impact" and saves the world, easy enough right? Oh and did I mention you'll be sealed in Naruto for some years and can only come out for a limited amount of time, too bad got to go, have fun now." **The voice seemed sickeningly cheerful at the end as a bright light consumed Lucifer's form.

"No God dammit I'm going t-"Lucifer was cut off as the light fully enveloped his form and soon he was in the sweet peacefulness of unconsciousness.

"Ugh what the, wait WHERE IS THAT FUCKER!" Lucifer screamed as he shot up from his sleep only to find he was already gone from that place. "When I get out of this damn contract I'll kill that fucker…" He grumbled to himself as he began to look around and take in his current surroundings. It seemed he was in Naruto's Mindscape, if the sewer look was any indication any way, but locked in a single room. He wondered how long he would have to wait until Naruto made contact with him and the fox. On the matter of the fox, a bit of info the "thing" had said started to come back to him. "So Kurama…..is a girl in this world….ugh this could either be really bad or really good." He sighed as he decided to sent down and meditate, there wasn't much else he could do for now because he didn't want to break the door that locked him in as it would probably have repercussions.

He sat there on the floor and waited, for how long he didn't know but eventually a sort of shift alerted him to the moment he was waiting for. It also seemed he was tied with Kurama as his body seemed to be transporting itself to her body, inside of the cage to be precise. "Since you live inside me you stupid fox you gotta give me your chakra as rent, and I'm collecting right now!" A somewhat brave yet obnoxious voice spoke, it seemed this was that moment when Naruto became consciously aware of the Nine-Tails.

"**I suppose I can't kill you, can I? ****After all, ****you**** die, ****I**** die. Your courage is impressive, little boy… Very well, as a reward for making it this far, I will loan you my chakra!****" **The loud voice, that had a slight feminine tone to it he realized, bellowed as a wave of chakra went onto Naruto as he disappeared from his Mindscape. It seemed that he'd be able to go unnoticed the- **"I know you are there, come out or I shall get you myself and feast on your flesh ningen." **Never mind apparently, it'd look like he'd have to introduce himself to this Kurama lest he gain her ire.

"Aw man and I thought I was hiding quite well too." Lucifer mockingly with confidence as his bare feet splashed against the water as he walked out of the shadows, but in his mind he was quite scared. He didn't really want to fight any type of Bijuu especially the one who he could only match for a short time and barely has a chance to win against, at least in the Real World. In the Mindscape let's just say she was in for a rude awakening, if he was given even a minute to set things up.

**"So what is a mere ningen such as yourself doing in here? Not that I really care, as you will make a fine meal once you answer." **It seemed like this Kyuubi, as he wouldn't refer to it as Kurama until he was 100% sure now, was quite stuck-up in a sense.

"Oh, I'm not just your ordinary human my dear Kyuubi. I am oh so much more and if anyone could tell in this world, one of them would be you." Lucifer spoke rather theatrically as what he said was technically true. He wasn't fully human normally, and while he was in this specific set he was further away from being fully human. You could say he was closer to Death for an accurate description. While he was standing there the Kyuubi looked down upon him and turned it's similar crimson eyes upon him and simply gazed into him.

This would've been worse had he not already experienced far worse from other terrible beings, nothing like a god of death sending never-ending waves of death at you to harden your nerves...if you survived any way.

Shifting her gaze away the Kyuubi began to speak. **"Humph so it seems you are linked to Death and somehow the Kitsune, even though they should not exist any such longer seeing as I eradicated them during, what you ningen call, the Warring States Period. Or more aptly known as, when all of you stupid ningen were fighting each others clans. Since you are linked to Death I can not simply kill you and you should be somewhat useful to me, let me change out of this form and bless upon you a sight few mortals have ever gazed upon." **The giant fox began to glow a bloody red color starting from her tails and the glow soon traveled up her body until it reached its head.

It then suddenly dispersed into many particles all around the area and for a minute they seemed to just float there harmlessly, but soon they began to gather to gather and coalesce. It was obvious what the shape they were making was once his eyes observed how exactly the the particles formed together, eventually the particles finished coming together and a great flash of light followed soon after.

Blinking to get his eyes adjusted to the sudden shift in lighting in the sewer that was the Mindscape of one blonde-haired knuckle-headed ninja, and boy was what he saw after very much so worth it. Well, not really, he's seen a female Kyuubi before and they are usually the same. So the beautiful scarlet hair, crimson eyes, nine tails sticking out her backside, amazing breast, and well you get it she's very beautiful but he's seen it before.

"To show your human form to one such as I is quite the privilege Miss Kyuubi, I must say it's quite the honor and your beauty is something truly exquisite." Lucifer changed to his, as he had liked to call it, Hazama persona. It allowed him to be very suave but it also made him really cold and vicious to others and just slightly insane. It was a result of all his years in the contract that had allowed him to change personalities on a dime, it was a good way to trick others somewhat.

"_**O-of c-course my beauty is something that was once known all through the land, but it is not like a mere praise from one such as yourself is anything important to one such as I."**_She haughtily replied as a very small blush colored her cheeks, and it was at this moment that Lucifer began to have thoughts of the Kyuubi being a Tsundere.

That couldn't be true though...right? I mean seriously that couldn't be true it was probably just his imagination acting up as it was prone to do every once in awhile if he let his thoughts stray.

_**"Now, make yourself of some use and clean this place up if I have to spend any more time in this sewer I swear you shall meet a fate worse than death."**_If Lucifer had to describe her current attitude it was much like how you would expect a stuck-up princess to act to her servant, and it was kind of annoying in a sense to be honest.

"Oh sure Princess I guess I can brighten this place up a bit for you it is a simply menial task for one such as I, ya know." With a simple snap of his fingers the area flashed a bright white all around them. This was an ability that was innate to him so he could use it regardless of if he was doing his job or not but basically it was just extreme control over the mind, and to a lesser extent over other peoples minds.

It was the only ability he really managed to slip under the radar of the 'thing' that was aptly named the Observer, and it worked especially well against people who do not have a good control over their mental facilities. Oh well it wasn't to important as he willed young Naruto's Mindscape to change, usually he would need permission for such a thing but since this was just changing the general appearance and not the entire thing he was fine.

As the light dispersed the area was much more different than what it was originally was if the sunlight and field of roses was any indicator of such a thing, he had simply changed it to this and added one other thing which was a particularly classy manor of a particularly decent size.

Looking back over to the Kyuubi he noticed that she was currently sitting at the table covered by an umbrella he had made holding onto a teacup, this oddly reminded him of someone else he knew. She was quite blunt and sometimes downright mean to be honest but she always had the best interests for everyone in her mind, maybe that could be a side-project of his? It seemed unlikely but maybe he could change the Kyuubi for the better, shaking his head he walked over to her as his outfit seemed to shift into that of a butler's uniform.

"I hope that this place that I have created is to your liking Princess." He spoke in his most suave voice he could muster and looking towards where the Kyuubi was sitting he managed to see a small smile on her face.

_**"Yes very much so my dear butler it seems you are of much use to me in ways more than I had predicted. Now if you would please pour me some tea Mister...oh me oh my it seems I do not even know your name. It seems the least I could do for someone who is at least above your average mortal."**_ It seemed quite odd to say the least that her personality had changed so quickly, earlier she seemed a lot meaner, but now she seemed just to view him as someone she could use and was somewhat pleasant.**  
**

Then again he didn't quite doubt the fact that if his usefulness ran out she would try and eviscerate him as if was a mere ant and she'd probably could if he wasn't exactly who he was. Oh well going along with the female Kyuubi who seemed to be playing along with the princess act, maybe she was a real princess, he materialized a teapot and walked over to her.

"Of course, my name is Lucifer my dear princess and what would your name be, unless you would wish for me to simply refer to you as Kyuubi perhaps?" He asked nicely as he poured her some Earl Grey, tea that he had enjoyed and probably didn't exist in this world but was liked by most royals, so hopefully she would enjoy it as well.

_**"I guess I may bless upon you what my real name is as long as you continue being my butler for as long as you reside inside this boy with me..."**_While he probably shouldn't this would get him into her good graces and he wouldn't be in here for too long of a time.

"That is acceptable Princess, now would you let me know your name please?" Realistically he usually wouldn't have been this nice but there must've been some reason for why he was sent straight into Naruto's mind where it was only a matter of time before he would meet this Kyuubi.

Twirling her hair, which now that he actually took the time to get a better was in two long pigtails, she spoke to him as a small smile came upon her face as her crimson eyes gazed into him. _**"Alright Lucifer, I guess I may bless you with the knowledge of my name. My title is Kyuubi and my name is Uzumi and you are now my butler**** Lucifer."**_

Smiling gently he bowed very slightly in respect as his own crimson eyes shone ominously. "As you say princess, I shall serve as your butler faithfully...at least for now." He spoke murmuring the last part to himself after all it was quite true this probably wouldn't go on forever as all things must come to an end. For now though he would be her butler, maybe he could even open up the Kyuubi/Uzumi route as the gamers would call it. Heh that probably wouldn't happen...right?


End file.
